Recently, as plant cell culturing techniques using the totipotency of plants are developed, interests in functional secondary metabolites derived from plants are increasing greatly. Since the secondary metabolites are known to have various physiological activities, substances extracted from plant stem cells are drawing attentions as new raw materials of high functional cosmetics. Because this technique allows production of highly functional active substances which occur naturally but are difficult to obtain through chemical synthesis economically, it is expected that new components that could not be used thus far can be developed and utilized. In addition, development of materials using bioprocesses such as the active transformation technology utilizing enzyme treatment is actively carried out. Although needs on functional cosmetics are increasing recently, the development of new functional materials or related technologies is insufficient to satisfy the needs. In this context, cosmetics prepared using the plant stem cell technology, which allows preparation of numerous new functional components, or bioprocesses such as enzyme treatment will draw a lot of attentions with regard to various skin effects, especially anti-aging effect.